One Shinobi in a Superheroine World DC verson
by LightDarknessReborn
Summary: After sealing Kaguya inside of himself, Naruto is trap in another dimension, finally after convincing Kaguya to help him get out, Naruto finds himself in the DC universe, where a virus has killed every man on the planet, well except him of course. NarutoxDC harem
**AN: hello everyone, I just wanted to say this before anyone starts reading, you probably figured out what kind of story this will be from the title and the summary, so I don't have to say much, but what I do want to say is, this story is work in progress, as I write, I will be learning more about the DC Universe, so if somethings seem incorrect, the characters or places are different, i apologize in advance for it and will make changes as I go along. Also I would like to give thanks to Jebest4781 for being such a wonderful help with all my stories and probably the rest to come, well I've wasted enough of your time, lets begin shall we.**

* * *

In a Dimension far from the reaches of any other, there was nothing, it was just a lifeless void with rocks floating all around, not a sign of life to be seen, except for the young blond hair teen laying on his side on one of the floating piece of land, his blond hair was spiky, he had cerulean blue eye, whisker marks on his cheeks, and he wore an orange and black jumpsuit with black sandals and the jacket part unzip revealing his toned chest. This person was Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi of Konoha, former Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and hero of the fourth shinobi war, at least that's what he hopes they called him, cause right now he was a long way from home. During the final battle against the goddess of all chakra, Naruto and Sasuke were able to free her from Zetsu's control, but this caused her to go into a confused state, they thought this would allow them to seal her easier, but in this state she used **Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu (All-Killing Ash Bones)** and was able to kill Sasuke. In that moment Naruto went into a rage and tried to seal Kaguya by himself, it worked but at large price, the seal was incomplete so it worked in a different way, Kaguya was sealed into the closes vessel, him, and the nine Bijuu were merged completely into her.

That's not all, in a last effort to free herself, Kaguya tried to transport to another dimension, but by the time the portal opened, she was sealed inside Naruto and he was dragged inside the portal, now here he was in an unknown dimension with no way of getting home, except for the woman stuck inside his gut. Naruto had no idea how long he has been there, he has had time to morn his fallen friends, brothers in arms and the Bijuu, time to worry about everyone else, but he was able to perform the release before he ended up here, so the **Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Tsukuyomi)** would stop and release its captives. He then tried to talk to Kaguya, which ended in a long one-sided chat, he knew that she was a little good inside from what the Sage said, it was Zetsu that made her like she was by preying on her doubts and fear of humanity never being in peace, he also tried showing her his memories about how fun and peace the world was with chakra. That must have gotten a reaction out of her, since after that she began at least saying one word to him with ever sentence he said, Naruto tried to pass the time by practicing with the powers the Sage gave him, he also learned that since Sasuke died, the Sage's mark and power he had transferred over to him, including his Rinnegan, but in both eyes.

Naruto didn't want to train with Kaguya's powers in fear of her trying to take control, although a part of him knew she wouldn't and there's the fact that she blocked off all her power from him, so now here he is sitting in the middle of nowhere, bored out of his mind, and beyond ready to leave. Naruto sighed as he sat up 'Kaguya?' Naruto thought as he looked inside his mind to see Kaguya sitting with her legs bent like a noble would and her eyes closed 'Usagi-chan?'

Kaguya's eye twitched at the sound of the nickname Naruto had given to her, at first it was just to get a reaction out of her, but he soon found it to be one of his favorite names for her, although she had one for him too 'What Fishcake-kun?' Kaguya asked with a small smirk.

Naruto's eye twitch in the same response as he chuckled a bit 'I know we have had our differences…' he began.

'Understatement'

'but I know you know Zetsu was just using you'

'And?'

'And I know from Super Jiji Sage, that you're not all bad'

'And?'

'And I know you have started warming up to me'

Kaguya laughed a bit as she brought her sleeve and covered it over her mouth 'and pray tell' Kaguya said 'what makes you think that?'

Cause up till a little while ago' Naruto said with a smirked 'you wouldn't even speak to me, now I know at least a little bit about you, even if it all only comes at a few words a sentence, you've laughed, and you gave me my own little nickname'.

Kaguya turned her head with a slight blush and a 'humph' 'I'm trapped and bored in here' she stated 'you are my only form of company and entertainment, plus I find humor in your attempts to get to closer and know me'.

'That whole sentence just proved I am'.

'…'

Naruto sighed one last time 'Listen Kaguya' he said gentle and soft, a tone she never heard from him before 'we aren't going to get anywhere like this and you won't change your mind unless you see for yourself, so if you help me get out of here, I can materialize you a body so you can see the world can be at peace' Naruto chuckled a bit 'It would be interesting to see how you act in the modern day world. So if you're on board, which I hope you are, could we please GET OUT OF THIS PLACE ALREADY!?'

Kaguya giggled a bit, then let out a full blow laughter, which surprised Naruto 'I was waiting for that outburst or something of the sort' she said as she wipes a tear from her eyes 'fine you win let's get out of this boring dimension already' ' _I won't admit it to his face but this idiot has grown on me a bit_ ' Kaguya thought to herself as she had a slight smile on her face.

Naruto wasn't fully sure of her sudden agreement, but would take anywhere but here 'Alright let's do it' he thought as he stood up, he felt Kaguya open the channel for her chakra to flow through him, it was like a damn bust and world's largest flood sweep his body. Kaguya's **Rinne Sharingan** opened onto of his forehead, the two began combined their powers, it took a lot of chakra, but they were able to open up a portal, Naruto fell to his knees for a second, the **Rinne Sharingan** vanishing from his head, he smiles seeing his way out "Elemental Nation here I come!" he shouted as he jumps into the portal.

A light bulb flashed over Kaguya's head as she hit her hand into her palm 'oh yea that's right' she began 'my aim was always a bit off, so we might be going somewhere else than our world'

"WAIT WHA-" Naruto didn't have a chance to finish before the portal closed behind him.

In another world…

"—T!?" Naruto finished as he exited the portal, only to find himself plummeting from the sky, he was too fatigued to summon some chakra to fly, he knew he could survive the fall, but 'This is going to hurt like hell' he though as he saw the ground coming closer, but before he hit the ground a pair of bright lights came closer to him, only one sound was heard before he felt darkness come over him.

CRASH!

Sometime later…

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and sat up 'Man' Naruto thought as he rubbed his head 'did anyone get the tails number of that Bijuu that hit me'. Naruto looked around and saw he was in a simple, yet fancy room, lying on a bed with pink sheets and quilts 'Where am I?' Naruto began to lift up the sheets, but quickly put them down with a blush 'And where are my clothes!?'

"Good your awake" Naruto heard a voice say he turned towards the door and saw a woman standing there, she had long black hair, violet eyes, and a dark purple button up blouse with a white skirt, and black high heels. "You had me worried for a moment" she said as she walked over "I thought I'd killed you when you fell in front of my car, but you seem to be alright" she placed a bag on the bed "here are your clothes, it was a hassle getting the dirt and remains of my headlights out of them, but your welcome".

"I'd thank you" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow "but didn't you just admit you hit me with your car?"

"By accident" she stated "and you can't blame me, you're the one who came falling out of the sky, speaking of which you, you're paying for the damages to my car".

Naruto groaned as he reached for the bag, only to draw back when the sheets moved and he had to hold it "Did you have to take off my pants and underwear too?" he asked, blushing as he glared at her.

"Hey, you don't got nothing I haven't seen before" she said as she shrugged, she then placed her finger on the side of her cheek as if thinking "though I will admit, you have the biggest and longest I've seen".

"Just turn around you pervert!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his clothes.

"I've been called nosy, hardhead, and stubborn" she said as she turned around giving Naruto some privacy to change his clothes "pervert is a new one, by the way my name is Lois Lane expert journalist".

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto introduced as he put his pants on "so you write articles in a paper or books?"

"I write articles for the Daily Planet" Lois answered, Naruto just raised an eyebrow, not knowing what she was talking about "and you my friend are today's most interesting story".

"Really?" Naruto said as he zips up his jacket "what's the headline 'Lois Lane hit a guy with her car'?"

"something like that" Lois said as she heard him finish and walked over to the window "if I used that it would be 'Lois Lane hit the last guy on the planet with her car'".

"Last guy on the planet?" Naruto said with a confused look.

Lois opened window and let the sun shine in, she turned and leaned against it before sighing "Well your obviously not from around here, since you fell from a hole in the sky" Lois said, Naruto would have thought she was joking if it wasn't for the sad tone in her voice "I guess I should explain something to you. Here we have Superheroes, Supervillains, villains try to take over the world, heroes stop them, yadda, yadda, yadda, you get the idea. Anyway from what I understand, one of the heroes, well heroines, Wonder Woman lived on an island with only amazon women on it, they had a slight hatred for all men in the world, but one took it too far, her name was Aresia and she wanted to use a virus to kill all men on the planet. She succeeded, a month ago she shot the virus into the atmosphere and it spread around the planet, men, children, it didn't matter the age, plants and animals too, but those are easy to clone than people, the virus killed many things, even the mightiest of heroes fell to it". Naruto saw her expression grow sadder when she said that last part and he understood that look, the look you have when you've lost someone precious to you, Lois wiped her eyes a bit before looking back at Naruto "Well I've talked long enough, now answer some questions for me, how did you survive the virus?"

"I wasn't here to be affected by it" Naruto said "you see, I come from another world, I got trap in another dimension and when I tried to get back to my own world I fell here, I know it sounds strange, but it's true".

"I believe you".

"You do?"

"Like I say we have superheroes and supervillains" Lois smiled as she walked over to a desk and reached inside "a lot of strange things have happened that are weirder than that, I speak from experience, now then…" she pulled out a notebook and pin, she smirked before flipping the notebook open and giving the pin a click "tell me all about you and this world you come from" Naruto sweatdrop knowing this will take a while.

Two hours later…

Naruto had told Lois everything, about his village, his nation, what they do, everything except for the details about them using chakra, the Bijuu, and some various things he felt she didn't know about, she wanted him to also tell about his life, but he told her he didn't trust her enough to give such information. Now Naruto was sitting in her white and pink car, staring in 'aww' at how big and advance the city, Metropolis was, he then turned to the dark woman, who was driving "So where are we going?" he asked the question that has been on his mind for some time.

"To the hospital" Lois said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Why, I'm fine".

"Not to get you checked out, you're going to donate your sperm".

"Oh I see—WHAT!?" Naruto shouted, if he wasn't sitting in the car he would have fell down in shock and confusion "What the heck do I need to do that for!?"

"Look I know it's not the first thing you would want to do since arriving here" Lois began with a serious tone "but the virus took a lot of things and people from us, including those yet to be, all the sperm banks are practically cleaned out thanks to women wanting to get pregnant to repopulate, and with no men to replace it all, the human race is practically screwed that is until you arrived. With your help we can get at least enough sperm to help repopulate a little, to help those who more the loss of their loved one, those who were expecting or going to have, you can at least help bring some hope back to the women of the world, until a more permanent solution is found".

Naruto really didn't know what to say, the virus didn't just cut the world's population in half, it cut into the hearts of all females, the ones with and without men, he really didn't know about this, a lot of things could happen or go wrong, what if his sperm doesn't work since he's from another world? And if it does, would the next generation have any mutations? would they be able to use chakra? Naruto's mind was running question after question, but one question he had the answer to put all the rest away: I'm Naruto Uzumaki, no matter consequences, have I ever turned my back on people who need me? The answer was no and that was all the motivation he needed "Ok I'll do it" Naruto said in a serious tone "I may not be too fond of the idea, but your right, if it can help people, then I would gladly do iiiIIIIITTTTTT!"

Naruto screamed as the car swerved along the road, barely missing being hit by a flying car, before Naruto could say anything he saw Lois get out of the car "Oh no" he heard Lois say as he looked over where she was looking.

Hoovering in the sky was with blue eyes and long blond hair, she wore a long sleeved blue and red leotard with a red 'S' emblem on it, red boots, and a long red cape, the girl dodged a flash of blue electricity coming from another woman with electric blue hair and black eyes, her skin was chalk-white and she wore a navy blue leotard with a lightning bolt shaped cut going down to her abdomen, matching high heel boots and gloves. The blond haired girl was able to dodge another blast of electricity, but she was knocked into the ground by what seemed to be a man made of metal, to Naruto his structure looked similar to the puppets used back in his world, his eyes were glowing blue and there was a glowing green stone in the center of his chest. "Umm I'm guessing this is that heroes and villain yadda stuff you were talking about" Naruto said as he watched the blonde girl hit the metal man with a telephone pole, but then was electrocuted by the blue haired woman.

"Yea, this is it" Lois said as the girl punched the lighting user into a building "The blonde is Supergirl, the cousin of the world's greatest hero Superman, the bleached skinned woman she punched is the villain Livewire, and the metal man is Metallo, sadly his body is a machine, so the virus didn't get him, the one man the world doesn't need". Livewire got up and raised her hand, as it sparked, Metallo's eyes glowed brighter "Livewire must be using her powers to control him" Metallo rushed behind Supergirl and grabbed her, the stone in his chest glowed brighter, Supergirl began to look real weak and barely able to put up a struggle "this is bad that Kryptonite could kill her, hey can you—" she didn't even have to finish as a yellow blur flew past her.

With Supergirl…

Kara was hard time, the loss of her cousin and many of her male friends had struck her hard, harder than any punch she had ever took, even Metallo's Kryptonite didn't make her feel as weak as she was when she attended all their funerals a month ago. It hurt her, it still did, the thought that they were all gone, the thought that Superman was gone, she tried to pick herself up, she tried to protect the Metropolis in his stead, but now here she was getting beat by two of Superman's enemies, ones that he always could beat alone, but she couldn't. Metallo let her go seeing she was completely weaken, Supergirl tried to get up, she had to fight, but all she could do was turn and see her coming end as Metallo began to focus Kryptonite into a laser 'I'm sorry Clark' she thought as she closed her eyes a lone tear falling from her eye 'I tried to protect everyone, but I failed'. She waited for her death to hit her, but she heard the sound of something hitting metal and looked to see someone hitting Metallo instead, right into a building, she held her hand up, whoever it was their body was shining like the sun, it was covered in a golden light, when it died down there was stood a…a man!? A real living, breathing, man, he seemed a little bit older than her, he had blond spiky hair with part of it looking like horns, he wore a light-golden colored coat with a dark-colored bodysuit underneath that reaches down from his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals that shined like his jacket, It also had a light-golden circle in the middle of his stomach, as well as golden magatama markings around his collar, the coat has the same nine magatama on its back with a black dot surrounded by ripple like circles, and behind him were six floating black orbs.

"I heard you were cousin of Superman" the mysterious man said as he turned to her, his eyes yellow with pupils taking on a cross-like shape "I heard he was a great hero, but…" the man stretched out his hand to her with smile "I want to see what kind of hero you are, so stand up and show me how great Supergirl is".

Supergirl's mouth opened, but no words came out, her eyes were focused onto him, something about him just made her feel warm inside, his words brought her spirit back up, he reminded her of her cousin, he reminded her of Clark, but then again, the word 'handsome' or 'sexy' never ran through when she looked at him and she never stared this long or at all at him. Before she knew it her hand was in his "Okay" word finally coming from her blushing and smiling face as she stood up "I'll show you everything Supergirl has to offer".


End file.
